REMEMBERING
by nightjade
Summary: A fateful incident leaves Ryota wandering in limbo.....and Ayako desperately fights to bring him back......dedicated to all RyotaAyako fans out there...epilogue up! finally completed! Enjoy!
1. What can i do?

REMEMBERING

By nightjade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk...whoo boy! Here we go again...

Chapter 1: What can I do...

Ryota Miyagi whistled a happy tune on his way home from basketball practice. He was feeling good about how his team played today. They had very good recruits: 4 freshmen and 3 sophomores, all of them having great potentials and driving spirits. He felt proud for all of them for making it into the team.

It had been a grueling past year for all of them. Ever since the seniors had left for university, he was afraid that he couldn't handle them as well as Akagi did. As time passed, however, things were turning out pretty well. Most of the members were being cooperative especially the new recruits. Thank God, there were no smart asses this year! As if having Rukawa and Sakuragi on the team wasn't enough already. But he had to hand it to them, they have improved a great deal especially about how they treat each other. At least, the bickering lessened and the practice increased...for the time being, that is.

He also felt good about his decisions regarding the future of the team. For one, Anzai-sensei didn't seem to have a problem about them. He was forever patient and forgiving especially during their two troublemakers' usual routine...fighting in court. Well, some things are destined to stay the same.

Best of all, he felt good to be working side by side with the one person he truly admired and loved ( no people, it is not Mitsui! ). Having been appointed as the next team captain made a very big difference in his life. He felt more mature and responsible for his teammates and for her. She was a very good manager and everyone in the team respected her greatly. So it was up to him to maintain that stature. He would do everything in his power to build up the team...for sensei and for her.

In fact, he felt so good he could not help but actually start singing aloud.

"I feel good! Nanananananana..I know I do! Nanananananana..." He danced as he sang the familiar tune in his head.

"So good!...dan-dan!...(with a slight shake of his shoulder)...so good! -- I got you!...dan-dan-dan-dan-dan-dan-dan..(shaking his whole body with each note)."

He did a final strut and finished the song with a loud Michael Jackson "Whoo!" After a few seconds, he took a deep breath before continuing on his way. Anyone who had seen him then would think he was a trying hard James Brown wannabe but he didn't care. He was free...he was happy. And he didn't give a damn to anyone who would stand in his way of getting to the top.

He was about to open his mouth to sing again when from afar he heard a faint all too familiar tuneless voice singing (or reciting) "Tensai, Basket-o-man". Grinning lopsidedly, he turned around and saw the tall redhead sophomore happily strolling and singing on his way home too, oblivious to the discomfort of everyone around him.

Che! He's happy, too!

"Oi, Sakuragi!" he called out, mainly because he wanted to talk to him alone and partly because he wanted him to keep quiet.

Hannamichi Sakuragi stopped singing (much to everyone's relief!) and saw Ryota ahead waiting for him.

"Ryochin!" he replied, his eyes lighting up in delight. He hurried to catch up with his buddy. "You're on your way home?"

"Hai! You look happy, Hanamichi." he commented, putting his hands in his pockets as they started walking home together.

"Hai! Hai! Haruko-chan told me I was very good during this afternoon's practice. Gori didn't clobber me and that kitsune did not get in my way. Hahahaha! Tensai Basketman Hanamichi in action!" he replied, scratching his usual SD head.

He stopped laughing and turned to Ryota who was regarding him with an amused smile.

"How about you, Ryochin? You look happy, too!...Yappari! You were with Ayako-san the whole time, ne? You looked very intimate. What were you two talking about?" he asked, suddenly turning SD eyes at him.

Ryota smiled at the memory of Ayako's voice shouting "Nice, Ryota!" and "Don't give up, guys!" from the sidelines, the way she crosses her arms whenever she didn't approve, and every time she would pull out that mighty fan of hers and whack some poor arrogant player on the head (sigh can you make a guess on WHO that unlucky person might be?). It fact, her voice is so fresh in his mind; he could almost hear it as if she was right there beside him.

"Oi, Ryochin! Come back, Ryochin!" Sakuragi said all of a sudden, his SD form moving around the dreamy eyed team captain, waving his hands in front of his face to catch his attention.

Ryota jolted back to reality, shaking his head to clear it.

"Ah.gomen! Aya-chan is just so pretty and smart! I would love to hear her voice again and again--even if it's me who's getting hit by that big fan of hers!" he said, reverting to his dreamy eyed SD self.

Sakuragi head locked Ryota in his arm and messed his hair with his fist.

"Hehehe. Such a lover boy, ne? No wonder you're so inspired. There's nothing in that curly head of yours except Aya-chan! Hahahaha!"

"Gaaa! Sakuragi! Yamero! Yamero! I can't breathe!" Ryota complained, struggling against the redhead's strong grip.

Sakuragi let go and Ryota gasped thankfully for air, filling his lungs. After a few seconds of recuperating, he adjusted his bag over his shoulders and fixed his hair.

"Ikuze, Sakuragi. I'm starving! Let's eat!"

The tall redhead slung his arm around the captain's shoulders and raised his fist up in the air.

"Hai! Let's eat!"

Arm in arm, they strolled down the road towards the nearest fast food, singing "I feel good!" as they did. They stopped by the intersection, waiting for the light to turn red before they cross. After a minute of waiting, the light changed and the cars stopped.

Then fate decided to play a little game.

It was one of those unfortunate days when Sakuragi's shoelaces came loose and he was unaware of it. As soon as he stepped on the road, he tripped on them and fell flat on his face. The shock was quite hard and left him a bit disoriented.

"Oww!" he wailed, shaking his head a little to clear it.

Ryota, who had gone some distance past him, looked back. He had to keep himself from laughing and instead, turned to help his friend up. As soon as he did, a speeding car came into view, swerving uncontrollably from side to side. Sakuragi was in the middle of the road, still half dazed from the fall.

"Watch out!"

Sakuragi looked up at the sound of Ryota's voice and saw a pair of wild headlights heading straight at him! He raised his arms instinctively to shield his eyes from the blinding light and tried to move out of the way. However, his body was not responding! He could hear the screeching tires very near him and suddenly felt a strong force push him out of his present position. He fell back and heard a simultaneous thud and crash as he landed on the sidewalk. It took a second or two for him to recover and he rubbed his head. As his vision cleared, he looked around to check what had happened.

The first thing that caught his eye was Ryota's body lying lifeless on the road, alongside the car that crashed into the nearby post. His eyes widened in horror as he ingested what had just taken place.

Ryochin--Ryochin got hit!

Scrambling on his feet, he rushed to where Ryota lay to check his condition. His horror grew as he saw blood stain the ground, trailing from his body. His blood...Ryochin's blood!

"Help! Somebody help!" he cried to no one in particular. He did not bother checking the driver of the car. Based from the strangled moan he heard, he figured the guy was alright, although he wanted to kill him for doing this to his friend.

Seeing that no one was coming to help, he got up and rushed to the nearest house to call for an ambulance. After a few minutes, he came out and went back to stay with Ryota.

"Hang on, Ryochin! Help is on the way. Sakuragi has taken cared of it. You'll be alright. Hang on!" he said, sitting beside the lifeless body. He couldn't touch him. He was afraid he would add to the damage already done.

He stayed there until he heard the welcoming sound of sirens coming a few minutes later.

* * *

The phone kept on ringing and Ayako came out of the bathroom to answer it. Grumbling as she went in her room where the phone was while drying her hair with a towel, she picked up the receiver.

"Moshi moshi?" She felt annoyed at the fact that whoever was calling could not wait until she finished taking a bath. This had better be important!

"Ayako-san? It's me, Hanamichi!"

Ayako stopped drying her hair as she heard the familiar voice on the other line.

"Hanamichi! What is it?"

It sounded serious. She could hear the anxiety in his voice, something very different from the one she's used to whenever there's a game. She was suddenly afraid that something bad happened.

She could also hear noises in the background, like he was in a busy place.

"Where are you, Hanamichi?"

There was tense silence on the other line. Ayako wanted to scream in angst! What was happening? Why wouldn't he speak up?

"It's...its Ryochin! He's been run over by a car!" came in the broken reply.

Ayako almost dropped the receiver. Her hands quivered and she suddenly felt faint at this information.

No...no, it couldn't be! I must have heard him wrong! Please let him be wrong!

"Nani? This is not the time for jokes, Hanamichi! Tell me you're just kidding, right?"

She was praying hard that his answer be different from the first one. She held the cord around her fingers tightly, praying silently...hoping he was wrong..hoping she was right...

When he answered again, the tears that were tenderly brimming in her eyes finally coursed freely down her cheeks.

...to be continued...

* * *

Whew! Now that was hard! I found it really, TREMENDOUSLY difficult to write something like this about Ryota (sniff! sniff! My poor baby!) so sorry it took so long. Anyway, here's the promise I made to my anti-yaoi friends (especially to the one who kept egging me on to post this fic...wala! here it is! ) I hope you enjoy this. A usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated! ..by the way, I was listening to The Corr's cd while writing this so please excuse the title of this chapter...their songs are very inspiring, ne Yui-chan? ...hehehe


	2. In the dark

REMEMBERING

REMEMBERING

By nightjade

DISCLAIMER: Erm...uh...well,...SLAM DUNK does not belong to me!...There! I said it! So just read on...whew

Chapter 2: In the dark

The hospital was so alive and full of people in white uniforms, hustling about their duties, treating patients who ranged from infants to geriatrics. Wheelchairs and stretchers went back and forth, bringing the sick into wards and rooms and going back to pick up more.

Everybody and everything was moving save a lone figure of a high school boy, sitting quietly in one corner, oblivious to the daily hustle and bustle around him. On his face were printed misery and guilt, his eyes focused on the flower vase in front of him, his hands balled into fists as he fought hard not to breakdown. Inside, he was trembling as that fateful scene replayed in his mind. How he wished things were different now. If only he could get his hands on the clock of life, he could easily reverse time and prevent this from happening.

It's all my fault! If only I had tied my shoelaces tighter, I wouldn't have tripped and Ryochin would not have been in trouble! Now, he's...he's in...in...

"You must not blame yourself, Sakuragi Hanamichi. It was an accident."

He turned to look at the pretty team manager who had come out of the suite where Ryota was confined. Her eyes were red and very worried but her voice was calm and soothing as always. It was no wonder why Ryota loves her so much. How could they not? Even the other teams agreed on that.

His eyes misted and he was suddenly afraid of crying in front of her and looking like a fool again (as always). But his heart ached as the image of his best bud's body lying lifeless on the side of the road flashed in his mind.

If it's not my fault, why does this haunt me every time I try to calm myself down?

"Ayako-san, I'm sorry...I couldn't move because I couldn't see anything..."

Ayako placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled wearily.

"You don't need to apologize, Hanamichi. You did nothing wrong and it was not your fault."

The red headed sophomore just looked at her, trying to understand, trying to believe her...wanting to believe her. His eyes quivered and he closed them for a short while to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to fall. Though his outer body responded, his inner system didn't. He felt a huge block in his chest and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"It would be best for you to go home now and get some rest." Ayako gently suggested.

Hanamichi opened his eyes and looked at her, his expression torn. The idea sounded good, but he had to stay to help Ryochin recover from his...from his...

"Don't worry. I called up Anzai-sensei and told him the situation. He said he'll contact his parents immediately so I take it they're on their way here."

She paused to let the words sink in. Sakuragi turned back to the flower vase in front of him and clenched his fists tighter.

She's right. Maybe I just need to get some rest. Maybe things will get better tomorrow and Ryochin would be alright and practicing with them again...as if nothing had happened. Maybe this was all just a bad dream and that when I get home, this scene will end and Ryochin would wake up from his...from his...

He couldn't say the word, much less think it! The doctor said he was physically out of danger but mentally not. If his condition worsens, then this sleep would be eternal...and he would never rise again.

But I have to prove that this is all a dream! Maybe if I go home now...

Yes, that's the answer. He must go home immediately and end this dream. He must speak to Ryota in the morning when he wakes up and tell him of this weird dream he had that night.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and looked at Ayako one last time. She smiled encouragingly at him and patted him on the back.

" That's the spirit, Hanamichi. Take care on your way home. Ryota would be very glad to know how well you took care of yourself today."

Hanamichi smiled a little at this thought. At least Ryochin would be safe tomorrow and they will go on and win the nationals together.

Finally, he sighed heavily and turned around, his hands in his pockets; his head bowed, and started walking dejectedly amidst the busy hospital staff and towards the exit. He was going home.

Tomorrow. Everything will be okay tomorrow. Ryochin will be okay.

* * *

Ayako sighed deeply as she watched him leave. As much as she was hurting, she couldn't bring herself to get mad at Hanamichi. No, it wasn't his fault. It was an accident. Anyone who would hear what happened will say that it was an accident.

An accident that may cost Ryota his life.

She slowly went back inside the room. It was very dull and gray, with different kinds of state of the art medical equipment surrounding his bed. She looked around, her heart sinking at the lifeless room. This isn't his place. This isn't his personality. He is a very loving and understanding person, someone who is responsible and selfless when it comes to playing the game, someone whom the team loves and trusts.

Someone who's very dear to her and couldn't afford to lose.

She stood by the door, afraid to come near his bed and see his condition. From that distance, she could clearly see the respirator rising and falling slowly as he breathed. His skin was so pale and he looked different, much different from how she usually saw him.

The doctor was a very gentle man, but even his gentleness could not ease the pain she felt upon knowing his condition. Something that made her want to breakdown and cry all night.

He was in a coma.

In the past, every time she would hear someone undergoing this kind of dilemma, it didn't really matter. She could not see the real weight of the burden being carried by those who did. Now, it felt as if all those apathy came back to punish her...big time!

But it's so unfair! Why must it happen to him?

Taking a deep breath, she forced her self to come closer to him. It was painful seeing him like this especially since the last time she talked to him and saw him, he was smiling and discussing with her his hopes and plans for the team. He was so set in winning the national championships this time, having been successful in establishing Shohoku's stature as the team to beat. His beautiful eyes, bright and shining, displayed eagerness and determination as he played.

As she came near, her knees started to give way. She held on to the edge of the bed to steady herself and gazed at his sleeping figure. Those beautiful eyes were closed and dull. The vibrant face had drained of energy, leaving only a pale, expressionless façade.

You can't stay like this! You have to wake up! You can't...you can't leave me here...not like this!

She slowly reached out, took his hand, and gently clasped it in hers. It felt very cold. Tears began to fall again, as much as she tried to hold it back and leaned closer to him.

"Come back to me, Ryo-chan. Please come back." she whispered in his ear, hoping that somewhere inside he would hear her calling.

* * *

"Miyagi's what?!"

Akira Sendoh could not believe the news he had just heard.

Ryonan was supposed to have a practice game with Shohoku today. His team was hyped up and ready to rumble when Yui Tsukiyama came with the bad news. Suddenly, the drive in him started to wane, leaving the others with the same feeling.

Ryota Miyagi was greatly respected by Ryonan, all because he fought evenly with Sendoh during the regional. Even the tall team captain was impressed by his great plays and unique ability to bring his team together. He did not lord his authority over them, and despite his lack of height, they look up to him. Kainan still led the Kanagawa prefecture but Shohoku maintained its hold on the second place, being the champ's greatest contender.

Now, this accident turned things around for them. While they are fighting to win a game, a fellow player is currently fighting for his life.

Sendoh sighed and wiped his face with a towel while the others sat quietly on the bench. Even Taoka did not say anything. It was the team's response to his plight. Everyone offered him this silence.

Yui stood by Sendoh's side, waiting patiently for him to speak up and give instructions to the team. It was a very shocking news and she had to go to the hospital to check if it was true. Her heart ached at the sight of her cousin hooked up on a respirator, desperately fighting to stay alive.

Her brother, Makoto, who was a freshman at Shohoku and a member of the team, could not believe that something like this would happen to him. He was always strong and quick on his feet , something Makoto greatly admired.

"Alright. We'll cancel practice for today. I'll go to Shohoku to check his status." Sendoh said all of a sudden, wiping his mouth with the collar of his shirt. "It's the least I could do."

He looked at Yui and smiled warmly.

"Are you up to it? I can just go by myself if it's too much for you to handle." he offered kindly.

Yui shook her head and smiled back, showing off her dimpled cheeks.

"Iie. I can handle it. Just tell me when you're ready to leave."

Sendoh gazed into those soft brown eyes and sighed inwardly. She was one of the reasons why he owed Ryota that much. She was always so patient and generous and jovial and you can't help but become infected with it. She made him feel better now than the last two years. This time, he could be himself without worrying too much about consequences. She was his balancing factor...a life he missed so much that it kept him from becoming free. Now she's back and he vowed to keep her close to him, to never let her go again. ( erm.for more details about this twist please read "IN HER EYES"..hehehe domo! ) )

And he has that much to thank Ryota for. But now, he's in a coma.

"I'll just go change. Then we leave afterwards, ne?" he replied, flashing his famous boyish grin.

Yui playfully rolled her eyes up at him and crossed her arms.

"Nandemo."

Sendoh chuckled at this display of cuteness (erm,..) and turned to his teammates who were still sitting quietly, having that same somber look on their faces.

"I'll see you again tomorrow. Rest well."

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave. Sendoh picked up his bag and turned to Yui who was tying her hair in a ponytail.

He loved the way she handled herself in front of the team, not being like those other girls who would parade around the gym during practice and flirt with the boys. Well, she was not like that at all and he knew that ever since Jr. High. She was always composed and never demanded for attention, which was unnatural because she was the only one wearing a Shohoku uniform in Ryonan (no, she's not a weirdo. She goes to Shohoku, actually. ) ).

Yui caught him staring at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she queried, her eyebrows curling.

Sendoh closed his eyes and shook his head, laughing softly. Yes, she did have something on her face...something he loved seeing very much... that sweet and sincere smile, something he longed to see back then.

"Iie. I'm ready to go. Shall we?" he said, offering his arm.

Yui eyed him suspiciously at first, then slowly took his arm and grinned mischievously.

"You've been watching too much English movies. And I thought you were going to change?"

Sendoh smiled broadly.

"Iie.At least it's working for me."

Yui jabbed him on his side.

"Ow!"

* * *

It was very dark. He could not see anything much less feel anything. He could only hear sounds echoing in his head...or is it only in his head?

Where am I? What am I doing here? What's happening to me?

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was his walk home with a tall red haired guy...he was walking home with...with...

Damn! Why can't I remember his name?

He continued to walk further, carefully calculating his steps in order not to stumble. He groped for something to hold on to, but found none, to his dismay.

This is crazy! How long am I supposed to go on like this? Why can't I see anything?

He could only hear drops of water echoing in the darkness. His darkness!

Where is everybody?

He walked on, suddenly feeling cold and tired...the first time he felt in like what, minutes? Hours? Days? He couldn't tell. He just woke up all of a sudden feeling alone and ...scared.

Am I ...am I dead?

This thought sent shivers up his spine. He can't be dead. No! He still had a life to live and a lot more things to do! He can't die now!

I must find my way back! I must...

"Oniichan!"

His stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice of a child call out.

"Oniichan!"

His heart pounded anxiously. That...that voice! I know that voice! But it can't be...it can't be coz he's already dead...

He turned to look for where the voice was coming from. Still, darkness surrounded him.

"Who's there? Why can't I see you?" he called out, hearing his voice echo in the stillness.

"Oniichan, I'm over here! Look to your left."

He did and instinctively raised his arms to shield his eyes from the light that shone before him.

"It's ok, oniichan. You can look now."

He slowly lowered his arms and saw a little boy wearing a basketball uniform in front of him. His eyes misted, his lower lip trembled and his whole body began to shake as he stared unbelievingly at this apparition.

"Kai..." he whispered once, unsure if he was seeing a mirage or something else.

The little boy smiled angelically and held out his hand.

"Hai. It's me, oniichan...go on, take my hand. It's real." he assured.

Ryota slowly reached out and gently took his little hand in his. It felt warm and...and real! Unable to hold himself any longer, he knelt down and pulled the little boy to him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Kaizo! I missed you so much!" he cried in Kaizo's ear, his tears soaking the boy's hair as he stroked it lovingly.

He felt the small gentle arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace.

"It's alright, oniichan. I'm staying with you until you decide to go back." Kaizo replied, patting him gently.

Ryota pulled back and gazed questioningly into his little brother's eyes.

"Decide to go back? Where? Why would you stay with me until that?" he asked, running a hand through Kaizo's hair.

The little boy laughed gleefully and to Ryota's ears, it was music. He missed that laugh so much!

"You're still the same, oniichan. Still nosy as always." He gently tugged at Ryota's hand, urging him to follow.

"C'mon. I'll show you something."

Ryota followed obediently as the light emanating from his little brother's body illuminated the dark surroundings, making visible a narrow path ahead of them. They walked on until they came to a cave entrance and he could see movement and life on the other side.

Kaizo continued to lead him, crossing a small stream as they trekked inside the cave. He looked up and saw flowers of different kinds hanging in the ceiling!

"Why are those flowers hanging up there, Kai?"

"Because they serve as the life of each person passing by." (hmm..it rhymes!)

Ryota did not understand his brother's reply. Instead, he followed quietly until they reached the end of the cave. His eyes widened in amazement as they exited.

"This is my home now, oniichan"

It was a paradise! The sky was a perfect blue, reflecting the deep clam sea under it. The field was green and lively, with lots of different animals wandering around and the flowers and trees swayed in tune with nature as she blew her gentle breeze to greet them. There were lots of kids playing around on the other side of the field, most of them about Kaizo's age and they all turned to look at the new arrivals. Kaizo quickly led his brother to the group of kids, eager to introduce him to his friends.

"Look guys! This is my oniichan Ryota!" he said to them as they came closer.

The kids all smiled happily at him and waved.

"Hi!" they chorused.

Ryota felt his heart swell at this scenario. Kaizo had told him of this dream, back then when he was still alive, he had already dreamt of this. It was what he always wanted...a peaceful place with lots of kids.

He smiled at them and felt Kaizo tugging eagerly at his arm again.

"C'mon! Let's go catch some fish, oniichan!"

Ryota laughed softly and rumpled his hair.

"Alright." He followed Kaizo and his friends down the riverbank to help. When they got down, he noticed however, that they had no fishing equipment with them.

"Uhm, Kai...how are we going to catch fish if we don't have any equipment?"

Kaizo looked up from the river, his legs already wet as he waded in, and grinned knowingly.

"We don't need them. We just use our hands!" he informed, then jumping in the water getting his little body all wet.

Ryota couldn't help but laugh at this and joined his little brother in, splashing water as he did and sending gales of jubilant laughter out from Kaizo and the other kids.

Afternoon came and all of them were tired. But the happy, contented expressions on their faces despite the draining activity told him that everything they did were all worth it. He plopped down on the grass and stared at the blue sky. Everything here was worry free and he felt no stress whatsoever. Best of all, he felt very happy to see his little brother again after all these years.

The loss was a painful one to bear and he had been keeping this pain ever since. How cruel it is for something like pneumonia to take Kaizo away from him! He blamed the doctors, he blamed the hospital and he blamed his parents for not taking care of him well.

But deep down, he blamed himself for not being able to do anything to save him. He felt so helpless as he watched him suffer everyday until his little body gave up and he left him all alone.

Now, this was a chance he could never have again. This chance to be reunited with his little brother at last...something he would not give up.

"Oniichan,"

Ryota turned to his brother's gentle voice and saw him standing by his side, smiling down at him.

"Would you like to go back now?" he asked, his innocent brown eyes looking expectantly.

Ryota took a deep breath and smiled. He had been thinking about it, yes, but somehow he wasn't ready to. Well, not just yet.

"I don't know, Kai. It's good to see you again and I want to live here forever. No more schoolwork, no more dealing with difficult people, no more pains to endure..."

"You have to continue with your life oniichan. Do not torture yourself anymore. You have to let go of that guilt."

Ryota stared unbelievingly at him. He had been talking differently ever since they saw each other. What has happened to his little brother?

He sat up and gently held Kaizo's arms.

"Tell me, Kai...are you happy here?" he asked, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Kaizo nodded sincerely and smiled.

Ryota steeled himself for the next question.

"Do..do you...do you forgive me?" he asked again, this time his voice catching in his throat.

To his surprise, instead of answering verbally, Kaizo wrapped his small arms around him in a tight hug.

Ryota cried freely at this response and kissed his little head repeatedly.

"Oh!,thank you...thank you!" he blubbered, holding him tighter.

After his sobs quieted, they pulled apart and Kaizo pinched Ryota's cheeks.

"So are you going now? It's getting past you limit. You sure took you time, oniichan." he said playfully.

Ryota stopped for a moment as this statement hit home. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back. He wanted to stay and would do anything just to be with his little brother. But he also knew that they lived in two different places already. Kaizo was happy here while he was still suffering in his own chaotic world. He did not know if he really wanted to go back now.

"Kai, what will happen if I decided to stay?"

The little boy suddenly looked up as if he heard something in the air. Ryota turned around to look but found nothing.

"What is it, Kai?"

Kaizo smiled as he gazed around then focused on Ryota again.

"Don't you hear it? Don't you hear them, oniichan?"

Ryota strained his ears to listen to whatever it is Kaizo heard. There was a voice calling, ever so faint but he could hear it, as if it was echoing in his mind.

"Please come back, Ryo-chan."

He closed his eyes and tried to listen to it again, this time clearly.

"Please come back."

That voice...he couldn't exactly remember who it belonged to. But somewhere deep inside he knew her... knew the owner of that sweet voice.

Kaizo gently took his hand and tugged to get him on his feet.

"She's calling for you. Can you hear her? She's waiting for you. They're all waiting for you, oniichan. Please don't make them sad."

Ryota opened his eyes and saw that Kaizo was glowing again, like the first time he appeared to him in the dark. Suddenly he panicked that his little brother would vanish and leave him forever. He held on, afraid to let go. Kaizo smiled and shook his head.

"I will not leave you, oniichan. I have never left you. Just go on and you'll be fine." he assured.

These words were all what Ryota needed to hear. It was over. His pain was finally over.

"How will I go back?"

Kaizo took his hand and pointed to the cave entrance.

"I'll lead you back, and then from there, you must walk on your own."

Ryota took a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand." He gazed into his little brother's eyes probably for the last time. Somehow, he was not sad anymore to be leaving. Kaizo gave him back his faith and his will to live.

"Let's go."

And as they started to walk down the hill, Kaizo's body started to diminish. Ryota did not panic anymore and instead smiled happily through his tears.

"As you go back you will have to fight your way into lots of things. Be strong, oniichan. It is only then that you will truly get home."

Ryota's heart soared at Kaizo's parting words. He turned to look at his brother's vanishing form one last time.

"Goodbye, my little brother. I'll see you soon."

Kaizo waved back, smiling hapilly at him as his image faded until it disappeared completely. He looked so peaceful and Ryota knew that whatever happens on his way back, Kaizo would be there to guide him through.

* * *

Ayako woke up as she felt a sudden movement on her arm. She had fallen asleep, with her head resting near Ryota's hand and her heart raced in excitement. The sudden movment...he was still breathing steadily. Did she just imagine it?

His hand moved again, this time longer, as if trying to find something to hold on to.

Ayako immediately reached for his hand, trembling as she did. As soon as they touched, his hand clasped hers and stopped moving.

She could not hold back the tears and they fell, coursing gently down her cheeks and falling into his face. She was suddenly scared that she lost him again.

Please wake up! Oh god, please wake up!

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to get a response from him.

He stirred and clutched her hand tightly, though it felt weak against her hold. Then, after what seemed like eternity to her, he slowly and painfully opened his eyes.

"Oh.." was all she could say. Her throat hurt as she tried to speak. Her heart was so full that even breathing was becoming difficult.

He's awake! Thank god he's alright!

She saw him blink a couple of times, trying to focus on the ceiling, adjusting his vision to the light. Then he slowly turned to her, gazing into her soft blue eyes.

She held her breath. Words could not express her joy at seeing him finally awake. She smiled at him through her tears.

Then, something echoed in the back of her mind, nagging her. She saw his eyes focused on hers, filled with question as if trying to remember...

"Ryo-chan," she whispered his name, trying to push back the nagging feeling inside her.

But his eyes...his eyes said it all. It was as if he was trying to answer the question going on inside him.

He tried to speak, opening his mouth, and then closing it again. He found it hard to breathe.

Ayako suddenly knew in her heart that her fears were confirmed.

Ryota's eyes quivered as he finally found his voice and asked the very question Ayako dreaded to hear.

"Who...who..are you?"

...to be continued...

* * *

Finally! I get to finish this grueling chapter! (Man, my head's starting to turn!) Sorry to have kept you waiting, people. There was so much to do and I had to type this thought by thought. Arrgh! That was really hard. But I do hope you like it anyway. Erm, sorry if it turned out to be really dramatic. Well, it gets lighter in the end, don't worry. For all you ryo/aya fans out there...especially to Yui-chan and Cyam...you'd better be reading this coz I had to lose sleep just to have this posted today! (c'mon! be touched! ) ) hehehehehe...


	3. Everybody hurts

REMEMBERING By nightjade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own slam dunk...drops down on the ground and sobs hysterically..ohhh it's sooooo unfair!!.sooo totally unfair even!!..

**Chapter 3: Everybody hurts**

The gymnasium..

So many memories seem to echo in his mind and yet there is no specific event that played. All of it went by in black and white, each face blurring as they came near, voices garbled as they spoke. He looked around the barren room, from the bleachers to the to the entryway then focused on the basketball ring in front of him.

It drew him near like a magnet...as if his body was accustomed to it. In his mind he could see himself holding a ball and aiming to shoot. He felt his hands suddenly familiarizing the shape of a ball and was actually surprised to see one in his hands... ..then he remembered how he got there.

This lovely young lady, whose name he had no memory of, guided him there, with the hopes of regaining his memory by showing him something he loved doing. Her gentle eyes betrayed signs of desperate attempts to make him remember even just her name...but as she said it, his mind always went blank. Why couldn't he remember? Was she someone so unimportant that he couldn't bring himself to recall the part she played in his life? Or is it the other way around?

He heard his doctor's diagnosis when his parents were told of his condition. Selective amnesia...the illness sounded permanent and it meant that he could only remember things that really mattered to him...or the reverse of it. And seeing her...she looked so familiar and yet so undisclosed...he could not really place his thoughts of her...was she ever a part of his life?

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the ring. Perhaps, this will help him get a step ahead. He felt the ball in his hands again and absently turned it around. It was so oddly familiar like it's second nature, like he was born with it. She said it is what he did best, though words like MVP, team captain and Kanagawa Prefecture sounded alien to him. He focused on the ring again and tried his best to remember everything...

It had been three weeks since he recovered and all he could recall doing while he was "asleep" was walking through a pathway covered with wild bushes and thorned vines and climbing up a steep slippery hill. It had been a hard climb and he remembered losing his footing and almost fell when a hand suddenly reached out of nowhere and saved him from falling to his death. As he was being helped up, darkness suddenly surrounded him and he couldn't find his way back. But he could feel the warm hand guiding him all through out the black pathway, as he walked with ease until he saw light and shielded his eyes because it stung.

And then he saw her...

She was the most angelic being he had ever seen; the way her pale flawless skin glimmered in the dark and her perfect oval face framed by those long black tresses. And her eyes...her ethereally dark blue eyes said it all accompanied by those red red lips. But he couldn't understand why the tears suddenly fell when he asked her who she was. She said she had been waiting for him to wake up and that he had been asleep for almost three days...Three days? It felt like only hours to him but it didn't matter. He asked her again and this time she only closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow and softly kissed his hand, dampening it as she did.

She said her name was Ayako...it sounded like a sweet name befitting such an angelic face. But why was his memory so suddenly empty? And his heart...he did not feel anything special towards her...

And yet she looked so familiar...and the voice...that sweet voice sounded so familiar as well...as he vaguely remembered that voice calling his name in the dark...

And everything he beheld in front of him now looked so familiar...perhaps...perhaps..

Turning his attention back to the court, he bounced the ball once...then twice...then thrice...then again and again until it produced a steady rhythm. He started to feel comfortable with the dribbling like he had done it a zillion times already and focused on the ring. His body, though still quite stiff from the period of time it remained motionless, slowly began to warm up with the light exercise. He could feel his blood suddenly coursing excitedly through his veins, making his dribbling more and more steady and he focused on the ring once more. Perhaps if he took a shot everything will come back to him...

The ring looked like it was within reach and he slowly started his way towards it. As he stepped forward, he saw flashes of images beside him and from the corner of his eye he saw them trying to steal the ball away from him so he maneuvered quickly and evaded the opponent, his feet suddenly making a turn of their own. He could see tall guards trying to prevent him from entering the inner circle where he can make his move, but he was quicker than all of them and he faked a shot then moved in for the kill. His whole body pivoted like it knew exactly what to do at that moment and tried to shoot. But the tallest guard had all of his ways covered so he was blocked. His instincts, still sharp and proper, made him decide on his next move. There was only one thing that could make the point without exceeding the last four seconds on the shotblock...an unanticipated pass.

His eyes darted around the court and saw him standing unguarded waiting for him to pass the ball. Trusting his instincts to lead him to victory, he pivoted once more and threw the ball towards his companion as he called out his name...

"MITSUI!" (uh-oh!.)

The tall blue haired senior was as alert as he was and effortlessly caught the ball. Then taking advantage of the momentary confusion among the opponents, he poised the ball gracefully above him and released, sending it flying smoothly in the air. As everyone watched, the ball slowly made its way towards the ring and landed inside with an effortless swoosh, adding another three glorious points to their team.

The bleachers were suddenly full of screaming people as the crowd went wild when the buzzer finally rang, ending the game and giving Shohoku another victory over Shoyo.

Everything looked normal as the other members danced in joy at the victory. But what was quite odd about it was everyone, including the losing team, were smiling.and all at him. It was as if he was suddenly the star player, the MVP, the team captain. He looked around once more and savored the air of triumph. So this is what he was good at...basketball.

I play basketball! (my! my! Of course you do my dear!)

His eyes darted around the pandemonium and there, in the middle of the court stood his ace player...the legendary three-pointer of Shohoku High School, smiling at the magnificent pass. In his eyes could be seen pride and relief as he walked towards him to give him a high five. In this transition, the room slowly quieted down as the crowd and everyone, looking so real but only images of a glorious moment, gradually dissipated with the wind, leaving only him and the person whom he called "Mitsui".

Hisashi Mitsui...the one who delivered the winning shot in the game against Shoyo. His teammate.

"Well done, Miyagi-taicho."

The sound of his own name sent slight shivers down his spine. It felt like it didn't really belong to him but it sounded so right at that moment.

He smiled and raised his hands in a high five. He started to remember his place in this gym...in this court...and what he should do.

"Ee, Mitsui." He could feel relief coursing through him as he acknowledged the greeting.

The tall senior grinned lopsidedly and turned eyes towards the exit. Then, his expression suddenly shifted from cheerfulness to worry and Ryota Miyagi followed his gaze to check what had gotten him so upset.

From the doorway standing shocked and pale was the first person he saw when he woke up. Her long black curly tresses framed her flawless oval face, which highlighted her thick red lips. Even as she stood at a distance from them, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes as they quivered along with her lips. They stared at each other for a moment and he could see the longing in her eyes, the relief and hope that he would finally remember everything about her...

He felt Mitsui slowly come up beside him and heard him say softly:

"Her name is Ayako..."

Her eyes glistened as the tears finally flowed down her cheeks.

Ryota gazed at her, at her small frame that stood frail against the imposing doorway...his crying angel..

"You love her, Miyagi. You always did."

He could hear the truth in Mitsui's voice and wanted so much to believe him...and yet, his mind still dwelled in blankness and all he could see were vague images of her...or what looked like her.

Why can't I remember her? Why have I shut her out? Why?..

She tentatively took a step forward, then stopped when she saw him looking blankly at her.

He wanted so much to touch her once again, but he realized that it would only hurt her more if he gave her false hopes. He had to remember...

But then again, perhaps he could make new memories of them if the old ones wouldn't come back.

He continued to gaze at her sober face and tried to tell her how he felt at the moment. But his thoughts betrayed him as he found himself mouthing the words "I'm sorry" instead. The look of grief on her face made him realize all too late as she turned around and ran out of the gymnasium.

"Ayako-san...chotto matte! Ayako-san!" Miyagi's voice reverberated through the hollow room as he ran after her, hoping to correct his mistake.

Mitsui stood alone in the center of the gym as he witnessed a new beginning in the life of his friends. Perhaps things were meant to stay this way for a purpose...for now.

* * *

Sakuragi Hanamichi strolled by his lonesome on the school grounds, his hands in his pockets and his head bowed as he absently passed by familiar faces. He had been too upset to even eat at the thought that his best buddy could not remember his name. Although he was extremely happy that Ryota was alive and well, he could not help feeling a bit dejected at his present mental condition... (no people, he's not retarded . )

Selective amno...amni...amnasi...selective remembering seemed too serious to even celebrate about. How will he be able to spend time with his best friend from now on? He couldn't even practice playing with him their favorite sport!

He kicked a pebble on the ground and watched it bounce towards a group of people near him.

"Gaa!! Nandeste..?!.."

A blond haired sophomore stood up from the picnic blanket and looked at Sakuragi as he rubbed his stinging forehead.

The tall fiery haired genius stopped in surprise as he came face to face with Oksu, one of the Sakuragi gundan.

"Aakk! Hanamichi! What in blazes do you think you're doing?!" He plopped back down on the blanket beside Takemiya, who was lazily munching on the Pringles he held protectively. "That really hurt!"

"Looks like our friend's down in the dumps..not that he has been out of it ever since he joined the team...nyaa!!" Takemiya stopped as he felt Sakuragi's fist land on his crown.

"What do you mean, fatso?! If you have nothing good to say then just shut up!" he yelled hotheadedly, then with one irritated look at the others, he turned on his heel and walked grumpily away.

The rest of the gundan stared in disbelief at his retreating figure.

Joichiro Oma blinked once before going back to his sandwich.

"What's with him? He's acting like he just lost another game."

Everyone shrugged in wonder save Yohei Mito, who quietly regarded Sakuragi's somber disposition.

Worse...he just lost his best friend.

He sighed and shook his head.

I know you're hurting, Sakuragi. But you have to snap out of it sooner or later and help Ryota recover instead of wallowing in your own unhappiness.

He hoped that his silent message reaches his retreating friend.

* * *

Yui Tsukiyama walked in the desolate gymnasium, hoping to find her cousin up and playing already. But all she saw was Mitsui practicing alone with his three point shots. Only the sounds of the bouncing ball and squeaking shoes could be heard in the room and aside from that everything stood still. It was as if Ryota's accident affected the whole school for no one was really as happy as before...perhaps all of them were sympathizing with her cousin's fate. He is after all, one of the most loved students around campus, especially by the basketball team. Even Anzai-sensei mellowed down a bit and seldom visited the gymnasium.

She absently watched Mitsui practice his shots from different angles and from there she remembered watching every game Shohoku had since she entered. She would cheer loudly from the sidelines, along with Haruko and the rest of the rah-rah girls (of course, we're talking about the Ru-ka-wa L-O-V-E Ru-ka-wa brigade!) everytime her cousin would make a great pass or shot. She was very proud of him and she wished that he would return to his old self.

The doctors told her that the amnesia is only temporary, but they're still not sure whether Ryota would be able to recover all his memories back. There may be instances that he would remember only those that were important to him...or he may not remember at all. For short, there was no assurance that he would be completely well.

But Yui had high hopes and believed in her cousin, that he could pull through. She knew what was happening to Ryota and Ayako and she felt so sorry for her that she had to endure the pain of being forgotten by the one person she truly loved. Still, Yui knew that Ryota's recovery would depend solely on Ayako for Ryota really loved her and that love, however serious the situation is would break through it (oh my! It sounds too cliché-ic!).

She heaved a deep sigh, being completely unaware that her lone audience had heard it. The dribbling stopped and she was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice Mitsui coming closer.

"Such a heavy sigh...did it relieve your weary spirit?" (OMG! Can you just imagine Mitsui saying that with his usual thoughtful tone?..arf!)

Yui looked up with a start and slightly blushed at this sudden loss of self (..eh?).

"Oh! Ah..gomen ne, Mitsui-san. I-I was just reminiscing." she stammered.

Mitsui smiled and glanced around the gym.

"Hai. It's too quiet around here...I miss the good old days already. But don't worry he'll be back. He tried a couple of moves with me a while back and based from what I've seen, he's still got it. Just a little more practice and he'll be ok." He gave her a winning smile. "He even called me and passed me the ball."

Yui could not believe what she had just heard. Ryota was actually practicing already? That was great news!

"Oh!." In her joy, she threw her arms around him and cried in relief. Mitsui was quite alarmed but tried to comfort her as he gently soothed her sobs. (..oops! I smell trouble...)

"It's alright, Yui-chan. He's going to be ok. Everyone will be."

His voice was very soothing and Yui couldn't help but feel at ease in his warm embrace. All this time she was praying that her cousin would make it through for she couldn't stand the thought of him suffering the pain of not remembering his love...of not being able to enjoy each other's company. Finally, Ayako and Ryota would be together again...and he would be happy again.

"Yui? Yui-chan?" an all too familiar voice echoed suddenly in the gym, making her jump in surprise.

She quickly recovered her composure and distanced herself from Mitsui just in time as Akira Sendoh came in the gymnasium, looking for her. ( whew!.wipes beads of perspiration from her forehead..)

"Gomen ne, Mitsui-san," she said softly, a bit embarrassed and trotted to greet Sendoh at the entryway.

Mitsui stood slightly perplexed at what just happened but relaxed a little when he saw them smiling as they left. He sighed and slowly shook his head as he went back to his practice.

* * *

"Ayako-san! Chotto matte kudasai!"

Ryota didn't know how fast she could run but the distance was not so great and yet it felt like his lungs were ready to burst.

"Ayako-san! Chotto!" This time his tone was nearly begging.

This made her stop (finally! What a chase! My poor Ryo-chin!) and wait, but she didn't turn around still. She tried to quiet down her tears and took a deep breath. She had to stop herself from shaking.

Ryota panted as he caught up with her and he fell on his knees beside her in exhaustion. He tried to catch his breath for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Gomennasai, Ryo-chan." he heard her say softly and he smiled. It was that sweet soothing voice that he loved to hear...even if memories of her still remain vague.

He got up and faced her, gazing deeply into those dark-blue eyes, trying so hard to let her know that he's doing his best to remember everything about her...about them. He gently traced his finger across the smooth curve of her jaw. Her eyes quivered and he smiled gently as he softly kissed her moist lips.

She was surprised at first, but succumbed to his kiss as she returned it with all the love she could give. His lips, so loving, so tender, that even if there were still traces of uncertainty left, she could feel in his kiss that things were gathering form on solid ground already. She just wished that he felt the same way...somehow.

He searched her eyes once more when they parted and this time he smiled sincerely.

"I still don't remember things about us that is why I kissed you in order to help me at least feel what it's like to love you...and it worked." He gently wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace and Ayako felt like melting inside. This felt so much like her Ryo-chan...so much like him..

"I'm so sorry I couldn't remember how we were but I feel something so familiar and perhaps I can start from here...we can start from here. We can build new memories and maybe in time, the old ones would come back and blend in with the new."

His voice was warm and soothing as he whispered those words in her ear and she couldn't help but hold him tighter. She gently nodded and kissed his temple, dampening it as the tears freely coursed down her cheeks.

Yes, they would build new memories together...and she would always make sure that from now on they would forever stay no matter what happens.

From a distance, a lone sturdy figure stood by his big black bike, quietly regarding the scene as he thoughtfully smoked his cigarette. The wind gently blew past him, brushing at his long wavy black mane and as he puffed the last smoke, he threw the cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his heavy leather boot. A slow sly smile crept in his face and he gave the two lovers one last glance before hopping into his bike.

"I'll have my revenge on you, finally...Miyagi."

And with that, he gunned the engine to life and zoomed off.

...to be continued.

* * *

aaahhh!! GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN!! ...bows down on all fours and begs..Im sooooo sorry it took me so long to update!.I was literally buried six feet under because of my thesis and well.it's still not done actually but I survived the first part!! Whew!!..ducks to avoid flying boulders being hurled at her..Im really so sorry!! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging!..so here is chap three. I hope you all enjoy reading this still...thanks to all of you who patiently waited for the continuation. Anyway, last chapter will reveal how Ryota will get his memory back..spoiler! spoiler!..It will not be Ayako who will help bring it back but someone from Ryota's past..hehehe...Yui-chan, daijobu? Yes my inspiration is still the Corrs.hence the title...and sorry for the twists in the story..i just couldn't help adding a bit of intrigue between Yui and Mitsui..ah! so evil of me indeed!...so please be a tad more patient with me for the last chapter ne? I promise to upload it as soon as possible..again, domo arigatou gozaimasu!! )


	4. Leave me alone

**REMEMBERING**

by nightjade

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk...this is just a fanatic's way of saying I extremely like it! sob! sob! sob!

**Chapter 4: Leave me alone...**

And he was back in court!

It was as if nothing had changed with the way he led the team. His instincts were as sharp as ever, calling out precise plays and making accurate passes to the right people at the right time. Even Mitsui was amazed at this remarkable comeback, despite after almost weeks of being stagnant in play, it didn't seem to have that much effect on him. There was even a renewed fire in his eyes as he focused on the ball and on the ring. Every time he'd move in for a shot, he was like a blazing inferno, burning everything that blocked his way. Surprisingly, even the fox-eyed legend was caught flat-footed in the middle of a shot. At some point during this practice game, his speed was unsurpassed.

He was indeed the same Ryota Miyagi, but a different person in court.

Yui noticed however, that the burning in his eyes was neither of anger nor remorse...but of determination...

Determination to remember her.

She noticed that every time their curly haired manager would shout instructions from the sidelines he would always stop for a moment to gaze her way. She could see a pained expression from his eyes, as if all his body and soul would want to reach out and engulf her in a warm embrace. But his memory seemed to always fail him at those critical moments for he would simply close his eyes and just sadly shake his head in frustration.

Yui understood how her cousin felt. She knew how much Ryota loved Ayako and even that bond could not be severed entirely by any accident. She could see in his eyes that every time he would make a move in court it was always for her approval. He would listen for her instructions while he was in play, would even stop mid -court just to take a good look at her before he proceeded.

She knew everyone was happy that he was back in court and that he was playing with more fire and vigor than ever. But a nagging question at the back of her mind refused to give way: Was he happy?

Looking at Ayako and Ryota, one would definitely say they were both in pain. But what could they do to help?

Halftime practice ended and everyone was called to the bench, most of them panting from the stress. Even the superstars of Shohoku (hint! Hint! Their ears are widely tuned in as I type this) seem to have given in to the pressure (Sakuragi is currently seen burying his head in a cooler full of ice water while Rukawa was slumped in front of the gymnasium fan as we speak ). Mitsui plopped down on the bench beside Yui, who snapped out of her deep thoughts in surprise.

"Eh.. Mitsui- san!"

Mitsui stopped wiping his sweaty head for a moment and looked up to see a slightly surprised ... and somewhat grossed -out... Yui Tsukiyama. It took him a few moments to finally assess the situation: some of his sweat sprinkled on her face while he was wiping his extremely sweaty head with a towel ( this happens when you've got short spiky hair: definitely a trade mark .!) He blushed in embarrassment, his SD shrinking like a deflated balloon.

"Ahh...gomen ne, Yui-chan! Gomen! Gomen!"

They both looked silly for a few moments until Yui finally burst out laughing and Mitsui also joined in, collapsing on the bench.

They were unaware of the rest of the gym watching them with puzzled SD expressions.

It was one of those few moments when the legendary coach of Shohoku would walk up to give an encouraging speech to the team. But this day was unexpectedly different. He walked up not to give a speech but to quietly call Mitsui and Ayako aside.

"What is it, sensei?" Ayako asked when they were out of earshot. She was so surprised to see the coach call them aside at a time like this. Normally, it would mean something not good. She looked knowingly at Mitsui who had the same blank expression on his face.

Years have increased the white hairs on his head and so did his widsom. But little did everyone know the struggle that Anzai sensei was going through at this time. He looked thoughtfully at them for a moment, and somewhat looked vaguely hesitant, then gave a soft sigh of regret as he told them of his plan.

* * *

Sakuragi poked annoyingly at Yui.

"Eh Yui-kun! What do you think is happening over there? Why are they acting so surprised?"

"Gaa! Yamete, Sakuragi sempai! I don't know what they are talking about! Why don't you go over there and listen?" Yui replied, irritatingly slapping his hand away.

Rukawa, who was quietly observing the scenario before them, gave a soft sigh.

"It has probably got something to do with Ryota." he said in his usual monotone.

Despite his distinctive aversion for the fox-eyed legend of Shohoku, Sakuragi gave this comment much thought and glanced at where Ryota was seated, which was not too far from where the huddled trio were talking. He noticed the same concern etched on his best bud's face as the coach talked to Ayako and Mitsui, and he tried his best (and hardest) to assess the situation before all of them. All he could make out of it, however, was the fact that both Mitsui and Ayako looked perplexed at what the coach was saying...and even a complete loss on Mitsui's part! They were looking at the coach as if he was talking in a different language!

This got him really curious and was about to make an attempt to inconspicuously draw close to the conversation, when suddenly he saw Ayako slowly lower her head with a soft sad shake. He could also see Mitsui trying his best to explain to the coach...or probably try to convince him of something. His ears were throbbing like mad as he strained to hear even just tidbits of their conversation.

Finally it dawned on him as Ayako turned and accidentally caught his gaze.

His heart pounded in anxiety as he saw tears freely coursing down her cheeks, staining her flawless face. Her pain expressed it all and Sakuragi could only mouth the words she had been meaning to say.

"But where will you go?" he suddenly blurted out in frustration, unable to contain himself any longer. He clenched his hands into tight fists as he controlled his anger. "Or where will Ryo-chin go if you leave? You know you can't just leave him like this! You...coward!"

Ayako stared unbelievingly at Sakuragi, unable to move. Her hands trembled as it reached to her lips and her tears flowed like a raging river. Even Mitsui and the coach were shocked at this sudden outburst from Sakuragi, since it was really supposed to be a private conversation and all.

But Sakuragi, not wanting to be kept in the dark, was ready to go on when a hand firmly clasped his shoulder, restraining him.

"What are you talking about, Hanamichi?"

He turned around at the sound of his best friend's calm voice and saw a worried look on Ryota's face.

"Who are you calling a coward?"

Sakuragi turned to face the trio, particularly Ayako, and was about to berate her again when she suddenly broke down and cried "Gomennasai!" and hurriedly ran out of the gym.

"Baka! Look at what you've done! You don't even know what's happening!" exclaimed an equally angry Mitsui, storming towards the red-haired sophomore.

Sakuragi was not about to back down. He knew he was right and he would fight for it...for his best friend!

"Nani?! What have you done to her?! Why do you want her to leave? Don't you know Ryo-chin needs her more than ever? Don't you even care? Some friends you are!" he yelled in ire as both of them came closer to each other.

Other teammates came to restrain the two as they glared at each other, ready to exchange fists as soon as any one of them even flinched. Even Yui was suddenly scared at the possible outcome of this event. She was going to talk to her cousin about it when she stopped short in her tracks and looked around in wonder.

Ryota was nowhere in sight!

* * *

He ran as fast he could to catch up with her, but even his lithe legs could not carry him as fast as he hoped to. He searched the parking lot, ran to the back of the gym, surveyed the school grounds, all the while calling out her name. He stopped to catch his breath and tried to think.

Where will she go? Why would she leave? Where can I find her?

His mind raced frantically as he searched for answers, exhausting all possible places where she could go to escape pain. He searched his mind for vague memories of places he held dear; probably he will be allowed to remember at least this, something to help him find her.

Then like a jolt of lightning, it hit him. The grove beside the principal's office was always a place of refuge for most students in solitude. He had high hopes to find her there if he made it quick.

He ran as quickly as he could and reached the orchard in less than a minute (so fast!). And true enough to his heart's delight, he saw her.

His heart ached at the sight of her huddled on the soft grass, crying her heart out. The first time he saw her was in tears, and now this. He had vowed to make her smile again and his hands clenched in frustration for having failed to fulfill that vow.

He slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her away again. He sat down beside her on the grass and gently wrapped his arms around her to soothe her sobs. She was surprised at first to see him and stiffened at his touch, but eventually she gave in and hugged him back, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she continued to sob. He stroked her hair lovingly, whispering quiet words of comfort in her ear.

"Gomen ne, Ayako san. I don't remember how I used to comfort you, but my instincts tell me that somehow it's like this." he murmured.

Ayako closed her eyes as she remembered how they were. Back then, everything was very simple. They would celebrate a good practice game with soda floats and banana splits or even just a Frisbee game with the gundan at the park. Sometimes it was a good horror movie at Ayako's house where they would enjoy it with popcorn and sodas (somewhat unhealthy too!). It pained her to know that such memories were locked up inside Ryota's mind, and in his heart. Was it up to her to unlock it? Or was Anzai sensei right about her?

" Hai, it's something like this. Just the two of us."

They rested in each other's arms for a while, watching the birds fly above their heads.

"What was Hanamichi talking about back there?" he softly asked, not wanting to press her to talk about it, but he had to start somehow. He wanted to know what's going on.

Ayako sat up, shaking her long black tresses loose, and gave a deep sad sigh.

"Anzai sensei wanted me to take a leave from the team for a while. He said it wasn't doing you any good. He noticed that you're heart was not at all in the game because of me...because I distract you." The words caught in her throat as she said it and she swallowed hard. "He also said that it would be hard for you to concentrate on the game if I'm there. So he asked me to...take a break...and resume after the regional."

Ryota looked at her as if he had been slapped hard across the face.

"That's insane! I'm totally focused! You're not distracting me! You're the reason why..." He stopped to look at her hopeful, quivering eyes. He searched them, hoping against hope that he would find her again in those blue eyes, part of which made him happy. But all he could see were pain and sadness. He had kept her locked inside his heart for an undisclosed reason.

"That's why I came back. I remember..." He turned away with a wistful look in his eyes. "I was with my little brother Kaizo. We were having fun. I wanted to stay with him...to be at peace with him. But then I heard a voice calling me back...your voice...calling me back home. So I came home...for you! But I don't know why...I don't know why I can't remember you!" He suddenly hugged her tight. "Why can't I remember you? I know I loved you with all my heart! But why can't I remember fully? Why you of all people?"

Ayako could hear frustration in his voice as he spoke and she gently ran her hand over his curly hair as she remained in his embrace. She wanted to tell him everything's fine but deep down she knew it wasn't the whole truth. Even she couldn't answer his question on why he can't remember. Was it because of her? Was it because she loved too much? Or was it because of him? How did he truly feel about her?

"Tsk! Tsk! Why indeed of all people to find here, it would be you, Miyagi?"

Both of them looked up in surprise at the sound of that familiar voice. Ryota's eyes fired up in anger as dire memories of long ago surged through him like electricity at the sight of that familiar scarred face and long wavy hair. Ayako's blue eyes quivered as she gasped in panic.

"Tetsuo!"

...to be continued...

* * *

Ahhh...gomennasai minna san! So so sorry it took so long to update! (jumps out of her coffin and stretches) I didn't mean to sleep that long but my alarm clock probably got busted so I didn't wake up on time...Well, anyway here is another chapter of the couple's struggle with Ryota's situation. It's supposed to be the last one but I just couldn't help adding a bit of intrigue between the team and both of them. To all those who guessed that it was Tetsuo in chapter three, you're right! (party poppers and trumpets on the loose!) He will play a major role in chapter five so it's more like a reunion of the gang plus Takenori will be visiting soon (Yay! Gori! Gori! Gori!) I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will try to post the last one really soon. Thanks for reviewing, and for those who faithfully and patiently waited for this fic to be updated, this is for you.

* * *


	5. I'll remember

**REMEMBERING **

**By nightjade**

DISCLAIMER: so sad to say this over and over….I do not own slam dunk…….goes to the corner and sulks……

**Chapter 5: I'll remember..**

Heavy footsteps echoed in the gym as the rest of the gundan stormed in, breaking up the arguments between the team members….actually just two of the members, one of which happened to be their buddy.

"Hanamichi! We've got trouble!" Nozumi Takemiya exclaimed, panting from the rush.

"Tetsuo's back in Shohoku!" Joichiro Oma added, equally panting with the rest.

At the sound of this atrocious name, Sakuragi forgot about Mitsui for a moment and turned to face his gang.

"Nani?! What is that guy doing here again? Doesn't he know that he's no match for the tensai here? Does he want to get clobbered again?" he said angrily, his steam now finding its new focus.

Yohei Mito (nightjade suddenly cheers!) knowingly shook his head.

"Iie, Sakuragi. I don't think he's after the team anymore."

It took a few seconds before Yohei's comment dawned on some of the people present in the gym. Sakuragi, of course, was always struggling with ideas. Mitsui gasped in panic and Yui's face drained of color.

Tetsuo would only come back to fulfill his promise………to complete an unfinished business…..

"Ryota!"

* * *

He remembered everything about this place since it was here when he first started to believe in himself……and when everyone started to believe in him, too.

They told him that he would never be as good as Mitsui but they were proven wrong in the long run. He became a legend in Shohoku, a pillar of strength to the team and a beacon of inspiration to all like him before. He was a leader.

Now, standing before the very gates that earned him a good future in college, he came back to return the favor…..especially to someone whom he owed a great deal………to a good friend.

"I just hope I'm not too late." he muttered as he pushed the gates open and went in.

* * *

And so happened that fate chanced upon Ryota's way again and this time decided to make things right……….

Ayako's heart raced as she stared at Tetsuo, both in panic and in anger and her mind frantically searched for answers. Why was he here? Was he planning to hurt Ryota again? What should she do?

"Tetsuo………." She couldn't bring herself to ask those horrid questions and she tried her hardest to stop herself from trembling in anger. She feared for Ryota, that should he get into another fight with this guy while he was still recovering could mean a fatal injury. And Tetsuo was not known to give his punches lightly.

"What do you want, Testsuo? Why are you here? I do not want any more trouble with you!" Ryota angrily said, trying to keep his body from launching into a series of kicks and punches. This much he remembered from Tetsuo and it was something he remembered well and loathed.

An evil laughter, something that made Ayako's skin crawl, suddenly emanated from Tetsuo. Ryota held a protective arm across her should he try anything at any moment.

"It's all about payback for all the trouble you've caused me, Miyagi. I'm sure now you wouldn't remember and that's an advantage for me. I wouldn't have been in jail and wasted a year of doing nothing if you and your precious friends did not interfere!" he snarled, crunching his fists as he drew nearer.

Ayako's worst fears were confirmed and she tried to stand up to pull Ryota away and run. But her legs refused to budge and she could only hold on to him protectively. She had to do something……anything to save her Ryota... Even it means fighting with all that she had.

She felt Ryota's arm against her tense in anticipation and she started to restrain him when he slightly bent closer to whisper in her ear.

"When I stand up and distract him, I want you to run, ok?"

Her bright blue eyes betrayed signs of anxiety at this statement as she looked at him, pleading to reconsider, for she knew very well what Ryota was going to do. He was going to fight Tetsuo head – on just so she could run away!

"Iie! I won't leave--" She started to protest when he suddenly kissed her, making her stop midway.

He paused to look into her quivering eyes and gently smiled.

"Don't worry about me. What I want you to do is to get help. Run as fast as you can and call for the team. I'll hold on until they come." He ruffled her hair, savoring the soft silky feel of those long curly tresses in his hand. "I love you, my crying angel. Now I'm beginning to understand how and why I do."

Unfortunately, this moment of sentimentality was suddenly cut short when Tetsuo grabbed Ryota by the collar and picked him up, much to Ayako's horror! She started to cling to him but Ryota's urgent cry of "Run!" brought her legs up and running far away from the scene…….far from everything………..far from her Ryota…..

"I can't ………..I have to call..…help….Help! Someone please! Help us!" she yelled as she ran towards the gym, towards people, towards her friends. She desperately searched her desolate surroundings for anyone to hear her. Unfortunately her cries fell on deaf ears.

Then she suddenly stopped in her tracks, horrified at the nagging thought in her mind.

_I might not get help in time. They might arrive too late! I must help him! I must go back!_

Without giving it a second thought she did turn back. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, unmindful of the twigs that scratched against her legs as she brushed past. Her thoughts were on Ryota. She had to do everything to stop them. She couldn't afford to lose him again…….not ever!

Her heart stopped at the sight of her beloved lying on the ground bloody and bruised with Tetsuo's massive figure looming over him. She saw him gasping for air, his body curled up in pain on the ground. Her eyes suddenly saw red. In her anger, something snapped inside her and she was suddenly full of fury and adrenaline rushed to her like a tornado.

"Leave him alone, you monster!" she cried in anguish as she took out her mighty fan from her pocket and charged at him.

(nightjade collapses on the floor laughing her guts out! --Gomen ne minna san! I just couldn't help including her proverbial fan as her ultimate weapon! Gomen ne! wipes away tears of laughter)

Tetsuo was caught off guard by this sudden interruption and his mind went blank on what he was supposed to do next. Ayako's fan hit him square on the nose and he staggered back from the force of the blow. Years of training made Ayako more agile with her movements and she was able to dodge Tetsuo's attempts to grapple her down. She hit him again and again in different places, particularly the ones that would hurt. Her anger burned inside her and she lashed it out with each blow, making each one hurt as much as the other.

Unfortunately, even those years could not build her stamina long enough to last and she found herself suddenly gasping for breath. She stalled a bit to recharge, hoping against hope that she had injured him long enough for Ryota to recover.

But to her utter dismay, she hardly nicked him. And her fan was almost broken to splinters.

Tetsuo suddenly swung back, his massive arm waving in the air towards her. At this moment, Ayako's strength failed her.

From a bloodied eye, Ryota watched in horror as his blue -eyed angel slowly went flying across the orchard, her limp body hitting the ground with a dreadful thud like a rag doll that was tossed aside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that agonizing scream. He knew that voice very well and could feel the anguish pierce his heart. A wave of guilt washed over him as he sighed.

"He's started! I hope he doesn't get carried away. Gomen ne, Miyagi."

This he prayed silently as he broke into a run towards the orchard.

* * *

Of course, this anguished cry did not escape the Sakuragi gundan's ears and they stopped midway to the parking lot, looking for Ryota.

"Nanda- ?!" Yuji Oksu exclaimed, turning to the direction of the sound.

Sakuragi recognized his best bud's voice anywhere and his heart skipped a beat with the realization that they might have been too late!

"The orchard!" Yohei informed the gang without any doubt and turned to run towards that direction with the rest following behind him.

Sakuragi did not waste any second as he spun on his heel and raced to the orchard, leaving all of them behind eating his dust (literally!).

_I hope I can make it in time! Ryochin, hang on! The tensai is coming!_

As he neared the orchard, he was already preparing his psyche to send Tetsuo's existence to the trash bin. His breathing escalated and his muscles pumped with adrenalin as he entered the area and he was ready to pounce when the sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was not his best friend's body lying on the ground, beaten as expected…….but Ayako's!

"Na-nani?!" He could not believe what he was seeing! His eyes quavered iboth in fear and anger as he saw her body sprawled unmoving on the ground and Ryota was a few yards away from her, his head bowed, his body trembling with sobs. And Tetsuo……

He was determined to wipe that satisfied grin off Tetsuo's face as he clenched his fists and set his jaw. His vision became blurred with rage and he got ready to pounce, unthinking. He was ready to send this monster into the bowels of his beginnings (uhm is this even possible?) when he heard a desperate cry rise from Ryota. He stopped midway to look at what was happening and saw his best friend clutch his head in his hands and shaking it at the same time, as if in deep struggle and pain.

"Ryochin! Daisoka?!"

* * *

Blinding light flashed before him as he saw his angel's body flying across the ground. He clutched his head in pain as waves after waves of memories came crashing down on him; faces of family and friends and foe blurred in his mind, drowning him, suffocating him. Memories of happiness, pain and disappointment flashed before him, fighting for recognition all at the same time and the strongest of all were memories of love...of a blue-eyed angel who captured his heart………of his reason for living each day………..

He remembered how Sakuragi was tying his shoelaces and a car careened down the street ready to hit him; how he pushed his friend out of the way and the agonizing pain he felt as he soared across the street when the car hit him; and the last name he called out before he fell into a deep sleep……..

Ayako.

He feared of losing her, of not seeing her……..of leaving her. That is why he locked her inside his heart, refusing to let go….refusing to remember her for fear of loss……..for fear that the memories will forever be misplaced………so he kept her hidden deep inside him…..in a safe place.

But now this; seeing her motionless body on the ground released that fear and turned it into anger and regret. He could lose her again and this time……forever. All because he was a coward to face his fear.

He remembered her fully; he loved her with all his heart. He lived for her and would die for her. He was ready to fight!

"Hanamichi" he called out, his voice deathly calm and composed.

The red-haired sophomore stopped at the sound of his deathly voice. Even the gundan was silenced at this sudden calm.

Tetsuo anticipated his opponent's next move….because he knew this was coming and he prepared for it.

Ryota Miyagi kept his head bowed as he slowly stood up, trying his hardest to stay steady. They could all see the restrain in him as he breathed, a renewed strength he possessed as if recharged by an unseen power source.

"I remember fully now, who I am and what I can do. I can forgive anything that is thrown at me since I promised Anzai sensei." He looked up, his eyes suddenly burning with hatred as he clenched his fists.

"BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY AYA-CHAN!!"

And before anyone could react, Ryota was on Tetsuo in a flash. With renewed energy he gave him a fistful and a series of furious kicks, one that would almost bring down a redwood tree from its roots. He punched and kicked with all his strength, not caring anymore which part he hit as long as his fists connected with flesh, he was constantly refueled. All his rage, all his sadness and contempt were focused on each blow and he did not want to stop even if his knuckles were already badly bruised from punching. He continued beating up his massive opponent until his body finally gave up from exhaustion. He fell down the ground along with Tetsuo, who lay wheezing and coughing from the blows he received, his body all black and bruised.

It was Sakurgai and the gang who stood dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Eh?...Why did Tetsuo let himself be beaten up?" Takemiya thought aloud in wonder.

Ryota was perplexed at this statement as it suddenly dawned on him. He hardly felt any resistance at all while he was punching and kicking. Tetsuo did not fight back while he was attacking him!

"But --why?" he choked out the words as he crawled towards the fallen Tetsuo. "What did you want with me? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" he cried as he angrily pulled him by the collar and shook him.

Tetsuo wheezed and coughed as he shook.…..and smiled, much to everyone's astonishment.

"It was asked…..of a friend…..to help bring back ……….your…..memories….." he wheezed in between words, then coughed. "I did not want to hurt you fully that is why I only………. hit you in your arms and legs. Nothing critical." He smiled in satisfaction despite his swollen cheeks. "You do remember everything now, do you? And even her?... She's going to be ……….alright." And he collapsed into a deep, tired sleep.

Everyone (even the neighboring cat who was simply passing through) stopped to behold the scene in wonder as they let the situation dawn on them. A million different questions started racing through everyone's minds and wanted to ask them all at once:

"Who wanted him to do this?" Sakuragi suddenly thought aloud for everyone. He looked at the fallen Tetsuo, his best friend and Ayako, all sprawled on the ground in exhaustion. What a disaster! He was suddenly worried for Ayako as he saw her motionless body lying near him. How was she? Was she still………alive?

As if reading his thoughts, he saw the extremely aggrieved team captain crawl towards her and softly cradled her in his arms as he reached her. He held her close to him and rocked her softly while he sobbed her name over and over again, with mumblings of "Gomen! Gomen!" in between.

Sakuragi did not know what to do and for the nth time since the accident, he was left helpless and frustrated. He wanted to help them both, but how? What could all of them do? What could he do for Ryochin?

"I think we should call an ambulance." suggested an observant Joichiro Oma.

"Or bring them to the school clinic." Nozumi Takemiya helpfully seconded.

They all agreed with the first suggestion and turned to go for help when they noticed their red-haired comrade didn't respond. Yohei Mito slowly walked up towards him to see if he was coming.

"Just leave me alone with them." was all the dejected Hanamichi Sakuragi said as he kept his back turned to the rest, his head bowed and his hands in his pockets.

Yohei sadly sighed and gestured for the gang to go on ahead. He gave Sakuragi a sympathetic pat on the shoulder without saying anything and then went on to join the rest.

Sakuragi took a deep breath to collect himself before he walked over to where his two friends were huddled. Ryota was unmindful of everything else around him, save the precious treasure he held in his arms, his curly head buried in her hair, sobbing quietly. The wind softly blew around them and Sakuragi could hear him mumbling in pain along with the rustle of the grass and leaves. All he could do as a friend was sit down beside them and wait for help to come. This he pondered on as he sadly rested his chin on his knees, occasionally giving his best friend a light comforting pat on the shoulder while he sobbed.

* * *

A few feet away stood a lone figure of a man who witnessed the scene a few minutes ago.

In his face was etched a mixture of pain, sadness and relief as he watched Tetsuo and Ryota struggle on the ground. His eyes shifted to the sleeping angel near them as the fight continued and he observed her quietly. He saw her stir for a moment as if trying to finally wake up, but eventually went back to her sleep, unmindful of the tumult around her. This made him sigh in relief.

_Thank goodness she's alright! _

He focused his attention once more to Ryota, who was now shaking Tetsuo so hard he thought the big guy's neck would snap. What satisfied him, though, was the fact that Ryota finally remembered everything, and for him, he had fulfilled his objective in coming back.

_Gomennasai, Ryota and Ayako. But now I know you'll both be ok. And that's all what matters. Ganbatte!_

With this silent message to his friends, he quietly turned and walked away unseen as the gundan went ahead to call for help.

**END OF MAIN STORY**

* * *

**Author's note:** Erm…….ducks to avoid flying boulders hurled at her…..gommenasai minna! I didn't mean for it to sound so tragic! They didn't die or anything…just bruised……… (more boulders). But Ryota got his memory back, ne? And he and Aya-chan will be back together for good! Still, I'm currently writing an epilogue as a closure to this story to explain everything that has happened and who that mysterious guy in the background is. Thanks again to all those who faithfully and patiently waited for this fic. Epilogue coming soon!


	6. epilogue

**REMEMBERING **

**By nightjade**

**DISCLAIMER: this is the final time I'm saying it for this fic……...I do not own slam dunk…….goes to the corner and sulks again……**

**= EPILOGUE =**

So much for keeping things quiet for the past two weeks as their captain was finally up and fully charged….this time it was twice the energy!

With only a week to go before the regionals, Shohoku's team captain drilled them like never before. Immediately after his recovery from amnesia and several bruises, he set out to work, determined to make up for the time he lost during his recovery. Now seeing him back in court all fired up, one would never guess the kind of obstacle he faced just a month before.

"Be on your guard, everyone! Don't lag behind! Focus! Focus!" Ryota Miyagi yelled to his teammates as he ran across the court, handling and passing the ball around.

Everyone, including the two superstars of the team (clapping ears becoming more evident this time) tried to match his speed and agility, only to find themselves still a few steps short of his caliber as he outran and outmaneuvered them all while handling the ball.

'Gaa! That was too fast! How does he do it?" griped Makoto Tsukiyama, the newest member of the team, who also happened to be his cousin and brother of Yui.

A loud and arrogant laughter came from the far end of the court and everyone, including Ryota, stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the source. Hanamichi Sakuragi stood proudly beneath the basket, his hands on his hips as he laughed aloud, his deep whiny voice echoing mercilessly throughout the gym.

"Hahaha! Of course Ryo-chin is that good considering his greatest mentor is the tensai here! But he can never get past me unless he goes under this basket ------!"

"Heads up, Hanamichi!"

Before he could even react and finish his sentence, Ryota came bounding down towards his way, dribbling the ball as he ran. In an instant, the sprite-sized team captain handled the ball with blinding speed that Hanamichi had to make sure he wasn't seeing double. Before he knew it, Ryota was already past him and under the basket, ready to shoot the ball. Everyone cheered in awe as the ball went smoothly sailing into the air and swished gracefully into the basket, leaving the self-proclaimed tensai gaping at him and at the ball as it landed near his feet.

"Na—nani?? That was cheating! I wasn't finished talking when you did that! Ryo-chin, you baka!" the red-head started to protest irritably as he stormed towards his best friend.

Everyone tried to hold back their laughter at the hilarious display of sportsmanship, and even the curly-haired team manager, who watched by the sidelines, had a difficult time controlling her mirth.

"Well done, Ryota-kun! That was magnificent!" she called out, her eyes wide and vibrant with pride, which caught her beloved's attention and some others.

Anyone looking at her would notice that she had undergone a tough time due to the cast on her left arm, which she had broken after her fall when Tetsuo had knocked her out cold. But according to the doctor, it was nothing serious and would eventually heal given a few weeks of rest. With this said, Ayako was hopeful that things will turn out better than before, especially now that Ryota has gotten his memory back and was doing exceptionally well on the court.

"Glad to see you're getting better, Ayako-san. Is your arm healing soon?"

Ayako turned in surprise at the sound of that familiar voice, cutting through her thoughts. Her eyes widened in pleasant greeting at the sight of the former team captain towering over her with a genuine smile on his lips.

"Akagi-taicho!" she exclaimed as she stood up and gave him a welcoming hug with her free arm.

"Ohayo, Ayako-san. It's nice to see you again," came in another voice from behind Takenori Akagi.

Ayako's blue eyes lit up as she saw Kogure Kiminobu emerge from Akagi's back, a good-natured smile on his face.

"Kogure sempai! It's nice to have you both here," she said gladly as she also gave him a welcoming hug.

In this exchange of pleasantries, they were completely unaware of the sudden shock from the team as everyone noticed the arrival of the two former Shohoku superstars in the gym. Even Hanamichi and Rukawa stopped from what they were doing as they looked in awe at the newcomers.

True, Akagi and Kogure both looked impressive in their university uniforms which made them readily stand out from among the crowd. Even the proud Hanamichi had to admit that the once mighty gorilla now looked like ………an even more respectable primate! (hehe)

"Gori! Megane-kun!" he called excitedly, forgetting everything and everyone in the court as he eagerly came closer to the two.

The once tall and proud team captain stood confidently before all of them and managed a small congenial smile as his favorite redhead came nearer. All throughout the year in university he never fully realized how much he missed Shohoku. Now seeing everyone again and being back in the very same gym that had given him his bright future, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic about his high school years. It gave him great pride and joy to be back even for just this moment.

"Sakuragi," he said simply as he extended a hand to greet the eager redhead. "Have you been a good boy, lately?"

This question caught Hanamichi by surprise since he was never referred to as a "good boy" in the past, and especially since this one came from the great gorilla himself.

"Nani? Me? Of course, I've been very good! I can score points better now than before. I can even outwit this baka-kitsune, since he's never really been able to beat me anywhere, eh?" he replied haughtily as he tussled Akagi's hair.

This remark earned him a scowl from the nonchalant Rukawa who shrugged his shoulders irritably and shook his head as he came closer.

"Bah! Yare-yare! His mouth has always been faster than his head, do-ahou!" he quipped in his usual monotone, and then extended a hand towards Akagi, all the while ignoring a fully steamed-up Hanamichi who was being subdued by his teammates.

"Taicho, it's been a while," he said plainly as Akagi shook his hand.

"Rukawa," Akagi greeted with a knowing look, and then with a small, approving smile.

"Taicho!"

Akagi and the rest turned to look at the source of the voice, which made him fall silent and relieved at the same time.

Standing in the middle of the court was the present curly-haired team captain of Shohoku, looking at him with warm and welcoming eyes. Everyone fell silent as they waited for this momentous occasion, wherein the former and the present team captains came together, both legendary in their own time.

"Miyagi," the former team captain acknowledged both with a sober and grateful tone, his expression a mixture of relief and regret.

Ryota Miyagi casually walked towards them and then extended his hand towards Akagi, a look of understanding in his quivering eyes.

"Taicho, I'm glad you could make it today. And you too, Kogure sempai," he said as he shook both their hands.

"I'm glad you're better now, Miyagi." Takenori Akagi said warmly after the handshake.

"Hai! All thanks to you, my friend," he replied with a small knowing smile.

Now this caught everyone, even Akagi, by surprise as they pondered on what he meant by that statement. But to Akagi, he was more surprised on how calm Ryota was about it.

"Nani? How did you ------?" he asked incredulously, his brows curled in question.

Even Hanamichi and Rukawa, and even Ayako stood dumbfounded at his statement and looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to answer. Ryota smiled and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, Tetsuo told me everything after he recovered from his injuries. He felt that he owed me that much since things got out of hand and Aya-chan got hurt, too. He thought it best to tell me and put my mind at ease."

He placed a comforting hand on Akagi's shoulder (he had to reach up a bit just to do that!) and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, taicho. I understand why you had to do it and it's all right. I'm just glad that things worked the way it's supposed to be. Otherwise," he paused as he glanced at Ayako, his eyes misting over as he recalled everything. "I could have lost her for good," he continued in a soft, loving tone.

Akagi stood dumbfounded for a moment as he looked at Ryota and then eventually smiled in relief. Now Hanamichi was one who wouldn't want to be left in the dark and seeing how everyone seemed to understand what was going on, he felt that he deserved to know the truth, too!

"Now wait here, Gori! What was that all about? What did Ryo-chin mean when he thanked you? What did you do to him?" he demanded, his cheeks flushed from irritation at being tossed aside when it comes to his best bud.

Instead of getting an answer from Akagi, it was Kogure who surprisingly gave an answer instead.

"Ah, yare-yare. It seems like we'll be taking quite a long break before you resume practice. Why don't we all proceed to the locker room for now, ne, Akagi-taicho?" he said with a knowing look both at Akagi and Ryota.

Everyone from the bleachers all hooted in approval.

* * *

"He did what??" cried an overly distressed and furious Hanamichi Sakuragi as Akagi's words suddenly dawned on him. Even the other members and Anzai-sensei had the same bewildered look on their faces as they heard the former team captain's confession.

Takenori Akagi stood leaning against a locker, his head bowed in slight embarrassment upon the team's reaction to his story. True, he had expected this reaction from the start, but what he was not really ready for was Ryota's take on the matter. He was still doubtful that his friend would have easily forgiven him for being the mastermind behind Tetsuo's interference.

His thoughts went back to his meeting with Tetsuo after he had saved him from the cops who mistook him for a thief. After getting him off the hook, he knew that someday Tetsuo would be useful in returning the favor. And that chance finally came.

Upon hearing about Ryota's fateful accident and condition, he knew that the only way to bring him back was to wake him from his fear of losing his loved ones or them getting hurt. This was exactly why he needed Tetsuo for this favor because he knew that Ryota had a deep seethed anger for him, which would probably help bring Ryota's memories back. All the while he knew that his plan was not 100% tested, but he had to take the risk and save his friend.

"I knew the risks when I asked Tetsuo to do this for me, to return the favor. But I just couldn't sit still and wait until Ryota's condition grew worse and completely lose his memory." he added softly, his head still slightly bowed.

Now this made Hanamichi's blood boil hotter than boiling point as he grabbed Akagi by the collar, which startled the rest. (nightjade desperately fans herself)

"Nandayo? How could you do that to him? What if Tetsuo had hurt him more? What would have happened if Ryo-chin or Ayako-san didn't wake up anymore?" he demanded angrily, his eyes quavering as his gaze bored into Akagi's.

Everyone tried to restrain him and he finally let go as he slumped into the bench, suddenly tired and drained, still unable to believe that Akagi could do that to Ryota. "Ryo-chin is…….and Ayako-san was…….what if……what if…." he mumbled uselessly as he tried to calm down.

Akagi clenched his fists as he acknowledged Hanamichi's anger. He knew the redhead was right. But he also knew that he had to make amends for what he has done no matter whatever reasons he had for doing it.

"I really came to apologize to Ryota……no, to everyone for that…for putting your life in danger." he finally said in a broken tone as he gazed into Ryota's vibrant eyes.

"Gomenasai….Miyagi….Ayako," was all he said as he bowed his head in shame, ready for whatever verdict they will pass upon him.

Instead of a serious reprimand from anyone, an amused laughter echoed in the locker room coming from Ryota, who stood by the locker door, his eyes twinkling as he continued laughing.

"Gomen ne, minna! It's just that…..I find this whole thing funny. Shouldn't we all be celebrating because we're all fine and that I'm me again? Forget about what Akagi-sempai did. It worked and I'm happy it happened," he said in his most convincing manner, and then his gaze fell on Ayako.

He smiled warmly and lovingly at her as he caught her gaze and she smiled back, knowing full well how he felt. Indeed he was glad everything turned out the way it did and he now knew how much the simple things in life meant more to him than anything else. Now he wasn't afraid to stand up and openly declare his love for her, since it was that love which brought him back. He vowed to do everything to make her happy and to always remember every bit of moment spent with her and never to let go of anything that is about them…..for his memories will forever be about her and about them…

Seeing the others looking expectantly and quizzically at him (particularly his redhead best pal), he cleared his throat and gave his former team captain and mentor a knowing look.

"Well…there is one other thing that you _can_ do to make up for it, if you insist," he began as he scratched his chin thoughtfully, then turned to look at Ayako again.

For a brief moment, the two exchanged knowing glances which made the curly haired team manager start to giggle in understanding, while the rest looked at them in complete loss over the unspoken joke. Then Ryota composed himself and gave Akagi a thoughtful look.

"You could stay for a while and practice a _few_ drills with us, if you don't mind. We could use an extra push for next week's regionals," he said in a very suggestive tone which made Akagi and Kogure both grin impishly as they caught on with his idea.

"That would work. We do have some free time since it's University Week, ne Kogure?" Akagi replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Kogure pushed up his glasses and carried on with Akagi's idea, knowing full well what he meant.

"Hai. We could spend a few more days here with the rest," he seconded, returning the impish smile as he looked back at Ryota.

Everyone stood flabbergasted as they switched gazes from the graduates to their captain as what was just said slowly sank into their system. Having the legendary Takenori Akagi practice drills with the team could only mean one thing for everyone…….._thrice_ the number of rounds!

"Nani??? You mean G-gori will be the one to------DRILL US??" Hanamichi suddenly cried out in disbelief as he voiced out every player's thoughts in the room, his hands clutching at his red hair in angst.

The fox-eyed legend just sat quietly amidst the entire ruckus, his lips slowly curling into a small almost ghostly smile at the thought. Just what he needed to boost his energy up once more in the court!

With this said, Takenori Akagi stood to his full height, his massive structure looming over everyone in the room, much to everyone's discomfort, as he clapped his hands together and looked at them with fiery eyes - ones that were known to bring fear to their greatest opponents.

"Yosh! Now it's time to get back there and show me what you've got! I didn't leave this team full of wimps. Now get moving!" he barked, feeling his authority as captain once more flow into his veins.

"Ha—hai! Akagi taicho!" came in everyone's nervous but solid reply as they all stood up, grabbed their stuff and stormed out of the locker room like marines on training, with some of them dragging the still protesting Hanamichi with them.

"Well, I leave them in your care for the time being, Akagi-taicho," Ryota said as he patted his mentor playfully on the shoulder, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Akagi laughed heartily at this statement as he looked fondly at both of them.

"I'm glad you're both alright. Take care of each other, you two, ne? Ikuze, Kogure. " he said warmly at the two, and then glanced at the former Megane-kun and went off to give the team another dose of his deathly drills.

As soon as both graduates vanished from view, Ryota swiftly turned to his beloved blue-eyed angel and gently pulled her to him while carefully easing her injured arm, as he gazed deep into her intense eyes. It felt good to hold her in his arms once again without the pain of remembering who she was. He loved every detail of her face, her hair, her scent and her feel in his embrace. He remembered her now and always will….

"Now, where were we before practice rudely disturbed us?" he chided as he gazed lovingly into her bright blue eyes, lazily tracing the line of her jaw, intoxicated by her sweet scent.

Ayako smiled warmly as she reached up with her free arm and tenderly pulled his head closer to hers,

"Here," she whispered with a playful grin as Ryota gladly met her lips with a warm, passionate kiss.

**=THE END=**

**A/N: ahhhh…….minna-san..gomen ne! *dodges tomatoes and flaming arrows*…sorry it took me another century to finally write this epilogue. Kinda found it difficult to end it since it's gonna be the last part with Ryo-chin and Aya-chan *sniff* sniff* ..But I'm thinking of another story that will sort of be a sequel to this (furiously tries to insert in hellish schedule) so that their story will somewhat continue hehehe. Again thanks so much to those who reviewed and patiently waited for this fic to finish. Your words of inspiration really helped me see this through! Hope you all enjoyed this one! ^_^**

**NJ:** Well done, you two! Now you can stop kissing and help me with the next story (turns to Ryota and Ayako who were still locked in a passionate kiss)

**NJ:** (taps foot impatiently) Well…anytime now you two…..(still kissing)

*Nightjade sighs and pulls the curtains together, hiding them from view*

**NJ:** Just holler when you're done!....bah! yare-yare……*shakes head and goes back to work*


End file.
